Empire of ErrorLandia
ErrorLandia is a relatively small (at least when compared to others in the roleplay), upcoming independent empire that is known for being able to punch many times its own size. They are more than capable of defending themselves should they be attacked, and since the four planets they occupy are rather close, they can respond to hostile space fleets far faster with such a small amount of distance to cover. It is no secret that the Internet is a valuable part of ErrorLandian history and culture. After all, their official religion is the Cult of Waluigi, their motto is “Delet This”, and their anthem is Darude - Sandstorm, not to mention their use of memes as currency. The Cult of Waluigi believes that the only being beyond WindowsError1495 and Kylar is Waluigi, who is Number 1 alongside Robbie Rotten. Though they do not force this belief upon their people, they feel encouraged to join the cult because of its popularity. After all, “When in Rome, do as the Romans do”. Their flag is mostly green, symbolizing their relationship with the Kylelandian Empire. The blue symbolizes their alignment of Neutral Good. The keys in the flag are the Keys to Success, believed to have been a gift from Kylar. Background WindowsError1495 was a refined, talented young man who helped Kyle in his Kylar Wiki project. Since he was a Command and Conquer 3 nerd, he did most of the fine-tuning within the subject and even gave some details not even the wiki itself would mention. This made him a valuable asset, as he was one of the only people working on the topic at the time. One day, however, WindowsError1495 got off of his computer and realized: his people were suffering right before his eyes. His home, Falanta, was ruled by a ruthless dictatorship that went by the name of the Falantan Confederation. His passion for commanding and conquering eventually brought him to a conclusion that he needed followers. He found these followers in the first few who have awoken from the false media and propaganda machines. Eventually, over the course of about a year, WindowsError1495’s influence had spread quite nicely, and had a sizeable following. He decided it was time for the people to take action, and marched on the Law Palace in a peaceful manner to present a signed petition to Ivan, the ruthless dictator. To (basically) everyone‘s terror, Ivan’s men opened fire in broad daylight, causing WindowsError1495’s followers to scatter, and some were killed off. A now angered populace believes in his cause more than ever before, and his influence spread like butter over hot toast. Falanta Civil War This planetwide conflict ErrorLandians called a “civil war” was easily one of the bloodiest planet-scale wars in history. Ivan’s forces may have won earlier should they have not been stretched so thin, but this is what Error’s followers-turned-militia were waiting for. After the Eripore Insurrection, they captured Ivan’s bases, factories, and secret staches. Along the way, they liberated cities, built bases, battled Ivan’s troops, carried out ambushes, and freed captives to further bolster their ranks. The war was going great for WindowsError1495 and his new army, but he and his followers knew that once Ivan’s forces fighting elsewhere returned, they could easily be snapped out of revolution in the blink of an eye if they were not careful. And, surely enough, they did. Ivan’s Dreadnought Warships were now returning, pulling back to aid Ivan’s weakened forces back home, simultaneously forcing WindowsError1495 and his army to go into hiding. He knew he didn’t have the manpower he thought he had, but he still had territory to defend, so he rolled with the punches. This was the case until he discovered a certain, funny looking blueprint for a vehicle, and ordered it to be constructed. He then used this vehicle to carry out a desperate operation, where he managed to secure a personal space shuttle intended for Ivan, and he used it to escape into space, where he would request assistance from an old Internet friend of his... WindowsError1495 Turns to Kylar WindowsError1495 knew Kylar, or at least heard the tales, and seeked him so that he would aid him in his fight for freedom against Ivan. He completely ignored Evil Overlord Tip #199, but it turned out to be better in the end. He found him eventually, and swore his allegiance to Kylar, saying “This will be the beginning of a healthy relationship!”. In return for a copy of the Dreadnought Cruiser’s blueprints, Kylar sent a detachment to Falanta to aid WindowsError1495, who led them back to his home world. Soon, Ivan will know Kylar’s wrath. With the help of his new allies, WindowsError1495 crushed Ivan in around a year (Including his hopes and dreams) under his new boot heel that was Kylar’s detachment. An overjoyed populace saw him as a prophet or god, and he swore to never make the same mistakes as the man he overthrew. As promised, he gave a copy of the Dreadnought’s blueprints to Kylar’s invasion force to be handed to him as holding up his end of the deal. Was he a god, though? WindowsError1495 himself says: “No, I’m not. I’ll gladly dismiss rumors about that, but I won’t stop them. After all, what if I am something of a god, and I just don’t know it yet?” Support to KyleLandia ErrorLandia continued to support KyleLandia in several ways, as a thanks for their freedom. One of the most well known acts was the sharing of the Dreadnought’s schematics for their own use, but support was given in any way possible. This included... * Assistance in military operations * Development of improved exoskeletons with the help of the Blitzer Alliance * Use of unorthodox tactics * Supporting revolutions in hostile territories * Cyberattacks on the media by way of political memes * Invading local planets Conquest of Delteros After the damage of the Falanta Civil War was cleaned up, you’d think ErrorLandia’s troubles were done then and there, right? *heh heh* WRONG! On Febuary 20, 3693 A.D., a neighboring planet by the name of Delteros launched an invasion on the planet that was already scarred by war. A person of nowadays can relate it to being punched in the face the second you got better from being sick. Not only was it expected by nobody (See also: Spanish Inquisition), but completely uncalled for! Victory should be a time for celebration, not more war. Not many people know the reason behind the invasion, but some speculate that it is a similar story with the reasons behind the Cold War. As the Domino Theory states, revolution is extremely contagious, and can cause neighboring territories to revolt as well. Delteros, being occupied by WolvesLandia, knew that without the old Falantan government, it no longer had supporting superpowers in the Duret solar system. In addition, if this revoltion was supported by KyleLandia, WolvesLandia could very well lose their presence in the system if Delteros was left alone. As if a man’s coffee break only lasted 10 seconds, Falanta manned one Dreadnought Warship and nuked Delteros twice, because they just wanted to get this over with. Unfortunately for them, it wasn’t enough, and nukes were now being spammed at them. Thankfully, however, they had trained space pilots to disarm nuclear warheads, making their nuclear missiles a waste of money. Much to their dismay, Delteros would not stop spamming out nukes for around 3 months. Eventually, ErrorLandia tired of their futile efforts and simply sounded the horns of war and sent the men. All 5 Dreadnought Cruisers launched and set a course for the planet to invade on land. They didn’t want to destroy Delteros; they wanted to conquer it. The land invasion of Delteros brought about many deaths for both sides, but Delteros was an amateur when it came to war, as they had blown off most of their budget on their space fleet. ErrorLandian forces landed all around the planet, sweeping the Delteros land forces with ease. On December 6, 3697, Delteros surrendered, and ordered their remaining soldiers to stand down. The victorious ErrorLandians now occupy the planet for a share of their resources in return for technology. KyleLandia vs. ErrorLandia When Kylar had disappeared shortly before the end of the Conquest, the Kylelandian Empire was without a proper leader, but had remained allied with ErrorLandia until some years later. A rouge commander saw their worshipping of Waluigi instead of KyleLandia’s chief religion to be an act of “heresy” despite being tolerant of other religions. The commander declared war on August 19, 3699, despite the positive relations between the Kylelandian Empire and ErrorLandia. They planned to purge the “heretics”, but did not factor in the resistance they would face. Though ErrorLandia was not used to fighting in space, they had heard of KyleLandia’s potential attack, and planned a defense. When the rouge fleet neared ErrorLandia’s planets, 10 Dreadnought Warships suddenly uncloaked and unleashed everything they had. They focused down their largest warships, including their own Dreadnought (Remember WindowsError1495’s deal with Kylar?). A Planet Destroyer was destroyed (Oh, the irony!) as well as several Apocalypse Ships. With the rouge KyleLandians on the run, they knew not to mess with ErrorLandia again. Well, at least for now... WindowsError1495 hosted an emergency conference on Falanta to see the reason as to why KyleLandia would want to attack their ally. As it turns out, the invasion was a great misunderstanding by a commander who saw ErrorLandia as heretics, and did not understand their tolerance of other religions. While he was killed in the Planet Destroyer, he was considered a traitor for his disobedience anyway, and the “invasion” fleet only included other ship captains loyal to him. An actual invasion, the council explained, would have been gargantuan in proportion. As an apology for the trouble, and a reward for the traitor’s execution, they were given control over two newly discovered planets: K-35A and Irkha. Modern Day ErrorLandia Today, ErrorLandia is a prosperous, strong, and technologically advanced empire with their own coat of arms. Their space fleet is roughly on-par with other factions, but their numbers do not fare well for them in the war of attrition. They utilize plasma, laser, and conventional weapons. However, conventional weapons are seen the most often due to how easy they are to mass-produce and how little maintenance they require. Morale within the army and general population is high, compared to other minor factions. This makes more people willing to join the army, and the importance of the Internet in their daily life allows memes to be made viral in the course of a few days. New recruits join every day, and each soldier is as willing to fight and die for ErrorLandia as the next one. Since the collapse of the KyleLandian Empire, ErrorLandia has occasionally embarked on minor military campaigns of its own and has a treaty with the WolvesLandian Republic. Whether or not they will truely become allies is... debatable at best. ErrorLandia’s true goals have been kept secret as of late, and it is not very clear as to why they embark on these campaigns. Perhaps they want to earn Brendan Wolves’ favor first, or to revive the tainted empire and get revenge? Either way, both sides of the coin respect eachother, and that’s good enough for us... for now. Arsenal Thanks to a plethora of scientists and weapons manufacturers, ErrorLandia’s arsenal is quite vast. They developed a Command and Conquer-esque battle strategy out of love for the series, and as such, are more likely to invade on land rather than take the fight into space. Units exclusive to the campaign are italized. Infantry * Combat Wolf * ErrorLandian Warrior * Rocket Soldier * Battle Engineer * Warmonger * Cyborg Soldier * Commando Vehicles * Centaur Attack Vehicle * Gunner IFV * Conqueror Tank * Fury Tank * Reaper Artillery * EL APC * Blighter * Propaganda Machine * Marauder Tank * Centurion Walker (Epic Unit) * Centurion Prototype * Nomad Harvester * Mobile Construction Vehicle (EL) * Adventurer Aircraft * UAV * Hawkeye Patrol Craft * Talon Bomber * J-36 Fighter Jet * Bison Transport Craft Seaborne Navy * Blitz Attack Sub * Harbinger Battleship * L-Class Destroyer * Pogrom Cruiser Astro Navy * Dreadnought Class Warship * Coyote Starfighter * Shaman Warship * Minuteman Response Vessel * Carryall Cargo Vessel Category:Factions Category:Roleplay